someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
OCARINA OF IIII
Introduction Hey guys! I just wanna share one of my creepypastas, "OCARINA OF IIII." And you guys SHOULD know what game this is! :D The Story I was always a fan of The Legend of Zelda series. I had collections of Zelda games and collectibles. My most loved game was Ocarina of Time. I LOVED it! I played Ocarina of Time 3D and it was great. Graphics were amazing. The sounds were like enhanced to fit the 3DS and the plot stayed the same. After I beat Ocarina of Time 3D, I was thinking of buying the original for the N64. I found a cheap copy on E-bay for $10.00. I was going to buy it when I suddenly had a better idea. I went on Facebook and asked some of my friends if they knew anyone willing to give me a free copy of it; reowned or not, I didn't care. I asked one of my friends and he said there was a really cheap copy at the EBGames near my neighborhood. I went for a visit there and asked the clerk for a copy of Ocarina of Time. "Hi sir, do you happen to have a cheap copy of Ocarina of Time?" "We do, were you referred by a friend?" "Yes. How much is it?" "$1.00." "I'll take it sir!" With that, I zoomed out of the store and back home so I could play Ocarina of Time! But... As I rushed out, I didn't notice that the man had not finished speaking. "Wait! I must tell you something about that cartridge! Well... Guess he can find out himself..." I rushed to my room upstairs and booted the game up. I saw the normal "Nintendo 64" logo screen. As it progressed to the title screen, I was confronted by a slightly darkened animation of Link riding Epona. Why does it look kinda dark? I was thinking to myself. I probably was just imagining things. When I pressed start, I was lead into the file selection screen. I noticed that a file was already there. It was named, "OCARINA." I decided to select this file. Upon entering the game, I noticed that the person who last had the game left off as Child Link. But what was weird was that he spawned in the Temple of Time, where usually Adult Link was suppose to spawn. I just ignored it thinking it was just a bug and continued exploring his file. I headed into the Market only to be very surprised. The Market was in the same state it would in if you were Adult Link: an abandoned, ReDead-infested ruin. I was confused now... I played the Sun's Song to stun the ReDeads and ran out of Hyrule Castle Town. As I entered Hyrule Field, I was greeted by the message, "Oh, you're leaving... But that's OK, because we'll be friends forever...won't we?" I was creeped out, as that was one of Saria's diologue and she wasn't anywhere to be seen... I was getting creeped out so I ran as fast as I could towards Kakariko Village. As I entered, I was greeted by something unexpected. A fire ablaze near the well. Usually, this scene would occur when you were going to the well to get the Lens of Truth, but apparently it just happened in my game. I was expecting to see Sheik confront Bongo-Bongo but I saw no one even near the well... I turned off the game thinking it would fix itself over time. A few weeks later, I loaded up the game again and went to Kakariko Village. To my surprise, I saw the town still ablaze and Saria sitting in midair near the well, playing her Fairy Ocarina. I talked to her, and she replied with, "You played Saria's Song!" Shortly after, I burst into flames and collapsed to the floor while the Game Over music played. I was freaked out by this and decided to delete the file. I tried to delete it and a message box popped up with, "..." I tried many times to delete it and still the same outcome... I just decided to make a new file going by the tradition of "Link." I noticed that my file seemed normal and all, unlike the "OCARINA" file. Upon getting the Ocarina of Time from the moat, things started to get weird. When I went to the Temple of Time, yet ANOTHER message box greeted me with, "Oh, you're leaving... But that's OK, because we'll be friends forever...won't we?" That's the second time that message appeared now. It seemed like someone was following me in the game. Maybe Saria...? Ignoring the message, I took the Master Sword and came back as Adult Link. I left Hyrule Castle Town and a textbox appeared saying, "You played the OCARINA!" I was really confused... "OCARINA" wasn't even a song... I just decided to continue on with the game. After getting the Water Medallion from Princess Ruto. I headed to Kakariko village to get the Lens of Truth. As I entered, I was raped by a ReDead near the entrance. I tried to get it off of me but it kept sucking out my life until I died. Pissed and all, I re-entered Kakariko Village. That was kind of weird considering there are no ReDeads in the village. Well, at least until now. After I got the Lens of Truth from the well, I had been mysteriously teleported to the Dead Hand room in the Shadow Temple. Instead of Dead Hand, was Saria, again, sitting in the air, playing her Fairy Ocarina. I talked to her and she said, "..." I burst into flames not knowing why... Before being redirected to the title screen again, I heard a ReDead scream and saw Saria's face zoomed in. I was scared brickless as the scream was unusually loud. As I entered the file selection screen again, I heard the Game Over music along with the three file names, "SARIA", "IS" and, "DEAD." I was REALLY scared and decided to delete the, "DEAD" file and make a new file called, "ALIVE." As I selected the file, I came across those three same ending punctuations, "..." I spawned infront of the Forest Temple entrance, where Saria would usually sit in the past and play Saria's Song. To my surprise, I saw a ReDead infront of the stump she would sit on. The ReDead froze me then a textbox appeared with, "Why... Why did you leave me...?" The ReDead sucked my life 'till I died again. Another textbox appeared, "I am lonely... Goodbye..." With that, I shut off the N64, scarred to death. I decided to bury the game in my backyard so no one would have to experience what I did... And if someone DID find it, I wrote something on the back of the cartridge... "Saria is your friend..." Ending Stuff... How'd you guys like it? :D I hope this gets uploaded to YouTube! :D No blood, I don't like creepypastas with blood, just not realistic... Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Real Life